I Did It To Protect You
by eli2abelle
Summary: Lisbon isn't going to let Jane die on her. Not again.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for violence**

 **I don't own any characters. All credit goes to Bruno Heller :)**

 **This was an old one I found... hope you like it!**

"CBI… hands where I can see them!" Lisbon took a step forwards while keeping her gun trained on the man standing in front of her with an arm wrapped around Jane's throat. "Let him go Peters!" He tightened his grip, and she noticed how pale Jane looked.

"Don't take another step," he hissed. She stopped, but didn't lower her weapon.

"You won't get away with this. As we speak, my agents are closing in around the property. If you don't turn yourself in you might not live to see your prison cell," He chuckled at her words.

"Nice try. Now put the gun down." After a few seconds she slowly bent down and dropped it on the concrete path.

"Lisbon… no." She made eye contact with Jane and shook her head.

"I can't let him kill you," she said. Peters smiled.

"Now kick it to me," he said smugly. She gave it a push, and it slid over to him. He picked it up and aimed it at her head.

"Okay… now let him go." She raised her hands. He seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head.

"No can do. You see… if I do that I have no way of escape. I will be throwing away my ticket out of here." Lisbon noted with concern that Jane's lips had a blue tinge to them, and he was struggling to breathe.

"If you do this there is no way you will make it out of here alive." As she spoke, Rigsby rounded the side of the house.

"CBI… drop the weapon!" he shouted. Peters let Jane go, causing him to slump to the ground, and fired at the new threat. Cho and Van Pelt, however, had come around the other side of the house. Grace shot twice, hitting him straight in the chest. As soon as her agents had made an appearance Lisbon had dropped to the ground beside Jane.

"Boss! You okay?" Van Pelt ran over and kneeled down beside them. "What happened?" Lisbon rolled an unconscious Jane onto his back and put two fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse. Although relieved to find one, she noted with concern how weak it was.

"He couldn't breathe and passed out." She glanced up at Cho and Rigsby. "Call an ambulance." Van Pelt took off her jacket and balled it up, carefully sliding it under Jane's head.

"How far away is that ambulance?"

"On it's way boss." Lisbon looked down again when Jane began to stir.

"Jane… can you hear me?" She shook him gently by the shoulder. "You need to wake up. That's an order!" After a few seconds he opened his eyes, blinking a few times in the bright light.

"Wha… I mean… did we…" He broke off in a coughing fit, and Lisbon turned him onto his side to help him breathe easier.

"It's okay. We got him." He looked relieved at her words. Sirens could be heard approaching. He tried to sit up, but Lisbon held him down firmly. Rigsby and Cho were waiting out front for the ambulance, and Grace was busy talking into her phone a few metres away. He looked over to the man lying on the ground, and saw him staring right back at him.

"Time to die," he choked out before raising the gun.

"Lisbon!" Jane pushed her behind him as the man fired. Lisbon reacted quickly, whipping out her gun and putting a bullet in his head.

"Boss!" Van Pelt dropped her phone and ran over, bending down to check Peter's pulse. "He's dead," she confirmed. Lisbon released a shaky breath.

"You good Jane?"

"Um… Lisbon… we have a slight problem." He pulled his hand away from his front. It was covered in his blood.

"Crap. We need that ambulance now!" she hollered to Rigsby before kneeling down beside Jane and pushing down on his stomach. He flinched, and she found herself apologising. "You should never have done that. You put your life in danger for me! I should never have let you come. I wasn't thinking. Stupid… stupid…" Jane grabbed her wrist, and she realised she had been putting more and more pressure on the wound. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe that I was dumb enough-" She stopped as he lifted a hand to her cheek.

"It's okay," he said in a calm voice. "I did it to protect you." She felt like crying and punching something at the same time.

"You shouldn't have needed to."

"But I did. And I'm glad." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"No no no no! Stay with me! Listen to me Jane… you can't go to sleep! Jane!" Van Pelt grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away as the paramedics took over.

Lisbon jumped into the ambulance after they had loaded Jane inside, but no-one questioned her. She watched them hook up an IV drip into Jane's arm and keep pressure on the part of his stomach where the bullet had entered and felt dread growing inside her. _What if he doesn't make it? What if I wake up tomorrow and he isn't here?_

"Bullet wound to the abdomen… unconscious… irregular heartbeat… going into shock…" Everything was one big blur. The next thing she knew they were at the hospital and she was running alongside the gurney inside.

"Excuse me Miss but you can't go in there!" She tried to push past the nurse but was held back.

"CBI… let me through!"

"Mr Jane is going into surgery. Please… take a seat." She felt like yelling at this woman in front of her, but managed to keep her composure, letting out a deep breath and walking over to one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room.

"What happened?"

"Where is he?"

"Can we see him?"

Lisbon was bombarded with questions as her agents raced through the front doors into reception.

"He took a bullet to the stomach. They're taking him into surgery now." A collective sigh could be heard, and Van Pelt sat down next to her.

"It's okay boss. Jane will be fine… he always is." Her voice was soft and caring, and Lisbon didn't know why until she felt the tears sliding down her face. She quickly brushed them away and stood up.

"I have to go… um…" She hurried away to the nearest ladies bathroom and shut herself in, scowling at her reflection in the mirror. "Keep it together Teresa. What's the matter with you? You haven't been like this since…" She flashed back to another time. Another place. Another bad guy. Same Jane who had nearly died because she wasn't there to protect him. She would never forget that moment when her flashlight lit up the water around him. That moment when she realised that he was just floating there, unmoving. That moment when she had thrown herself into the water and dragged him out, putting an ear to his chest and hearing silence. That moment when she breathed air into his lungs, all while thinking he was going to die. _I couldn't save him then and I couldn't save him now. He took a bullet for me and I didn't even realise._ She slid down the wall and onto the floor, staring at the wall opposite. _He's going to die and it will be all my fault._

 **Not sure if I should carry on or not. Let me know if you think I should! Any reviews are welcome. Feel free to add any suggestions for the next chapter (If I continue).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update! I am currently writing my first 3 stories all at the same time and couldn't decide which one to update first! As this one is my favourite and seems to be in quite high demand it seemed only fair to please you all by posting the next chapter before my other 2 ;) So this chapter didn't exactly go as planned but I just ran with it. Here's to nothing... I hope you like it!**

"Family of Patrick Jane?" Lisbon stood up hurriedly and walked over to the nurse.

"I'm his boss. How is he?" The rest of the team slowly got to their feet and moved a little closer.

"I'm afraid I can only release that information to Mr Jane's-"

"We're his family. Can we see him?" The nurse frowned slightly at Lisbon's sharp tone, but heard the concern buried underneath. Her expression softened.

"He just came out of surgery a little while ago. He's really not allowed to have visitors but I'll let this one slide. Room 304."

"Thank you," Lisbon said with a small smile. The nurse nodded and watched them all walk down the hall towards Jane's room. When they came to the correct room Lisbon tapped quietly on the door and gave it a push. It swung open to reveal a doctor checking up on Jane. They all crowded into the small room, and the doctor walked over to them.

"He was very lucky. We had to remove his spleen but all in all he got off easily. He should wake up soon. Don't excite him too much… he needs to rest." he said before walking around her and out the door, shutting it behind him. Lisbon looked over to the bed and lifted a hand to her mouth when she saw Jane lying there. He looked so helpless. So weak.

"Oh Jane. I'm sorry," she whispered as she sat down in the chair beside his bed. "I should never have let this happen." Van Pelt gave Rigsby a small push towards the door.

"We'll give you some time alone with him." With this she sent a pointed look at Cho, who caught the hint and followed them out. Lisbon grabbed Jane's hand and held it to her face.

"I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes, letting a tear slide silently down her cheek.

"Don't cry Teresa." Her eyes flew open.

"Jane!" she exclaimed.

"You else?" he said with a smirk, and she gave him a light punch on his arm. "Oh come on. I know you can do better than that!" he joked. She chuckled, wiping away the wetness from her cheeks.

"So. They had to take out your spleen."

"What does that mean?" She rolled her eyes at his question.

"It means that you no longer have one of your major organs."

"Is that bad?" he asked with a grin. She chose to ignore him this time, changing the topic.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" He looked confused. She suddenly turned serious.

"Why did you push me out of the way? You knew I was wearing a vest, but you still did it!" Her voice softened. "You risked your life… for me. Why?" He answered instantly.

"Because I would rather that than see you suffer. I don't care what you say. I'm glad I did it," he said determinedly. She thought about this for a moment, and he spoke up again. "I have seen enough people die. I saw my wife and daughter dead before me. I can't go through that again." Lisbon was at a loss for words.

"Jane-" He interrupted her. "I refuse to watch you die Teresa," he said firmly.

"You're awake!" Van pelt walked in with Rigsby, Cho following behind. "How are you feeling?" Lisbon and Jane looked at each other, and she started apologising. "I'm so sorry… is this a bad time? I didn't realise-"

"It's fine Grace. Can you give us a minute?" Jane said with a smile. Her eyes flicked to Lisbon, who nodded.

"Okay then." She pulled Rigsby out with her, and Cho paused in the doorway.

"If you need anything we'll be near," he said, before turning and leaving the room. Lisbon looked back to the man lying in the hospital bed.

"You say you can't watch me die, but what about me? You ever think about that?" She got up and began pacing the room. "I can't believe you're so selfish as to only think about yourself!" When she said this he scowled and sat up straighter.

"I was the one who put myself in front of that bullet for you!"

"Yeah… well I didn't ask you to!"

"I did it to protect you!"

"Maybe I didn't want your protection! Maybe I can take care of myself!" She didn't notice the look of pain on his face.

"Lisbon-" He grabbed his chest and collapsed back into the pillows.

She looked over, horrified at what she saw.

"Jane!" She flew over to him. "What is it? What's the matter?" His breath came out in short gasps.

"My chest. I can't breathe." She turned towards the door and yelled for a doctor before turning back to him as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I-I'm sorry." She shook her head as fresh tears slid down her face.

"Please… stay with me." Numerous people burst into the room, and she was pulled away from him.

"I love you Teresa," she heard him say as their hands broke apart.

"Going into cardiac arrest-"

"Prepare the defibrillator-"

"Heart rate slowing-"

Then that sound no-one wants to hear. That long tone which means the heart has stopped beating. That they are gone.

"Clear!"

Thump.

"No change detected-"

"Clear!"

Thump.

 **Please don't hate me! This is the first time I have ever had one of my characters die and it broke my heart to end it in this way! I actually wasn't going to have him die... it never even occurred to me until I saw one of your reviews (and yes it was you idonthaveaname!). I also didn't plan Lisbon to appear so weak and emotional. I apologise because I know it isn't her character but I had to make it fit in with the story. Please review and tell me how I did!**


	3. Epilogue

**I still can't believe that this story has had 490 views! Thank you to everyone who has supported me... I must admit that I almost thought about deserting this piece after the first chapter. I can assure you that I will publish more Mentalist stories so don't give up hope! It's a little short but here it is...** **the final chapter of I Did It To Protect you.**

Lisbon lifted her son into her arms as they walked up the long hill. "Are we going to see daddy again?" he asked innocently. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah Danny." He smiled happily and buried his face in her neck. When they got to the top Lisbon saw three figures standing around a grave.

"Hey buddy!" Daniel turned around and outstretched his arms to get held by Rigsby. Lisbon chuckled and handed him over.

"Sometimes I think he likes you two more than me," she said with a smile. Van Pelt gave the little boy a kiss on his forehead and grabbed her husband's hand.

"He's a little piece of Jane for all of us. I think he would have wanted it that way." They all looked at the gravestone in front of them.

 _In Memory Of Patrick Jane_

 _Devoting Husband, Loving Father,_

 _Outstanding Friend_

 _Died 24th November 2013_

 _Aged 39_

 _Finally with Angela and Charlotte_

Daniel scrambled to get down from Rigsby's arms and ran over to his mother. Lisbon bent down to pick him up. "Will I ever get to see daddy?" She brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Of course you will baby. And when you do we will be a family again." He snuggled up to her, content.

"I can't wait," he said happily. Lisbon held him close.

"I can't either."

 **If you liked this and read NCIS fanfiction I recommend reading 'Hostage Headquarters' by mousanony. The final chapter inspired the ending of this story.**


End file.
